TEKKEN:12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS
by TYZO300
Summary: Here is my first holiday fic there will be numerous pairings and will be updated daily till Christmas so stay tune. Based of the song 12 days of Christmas. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey there welcome to my Christmas special fanfiction I'll update my other stories by the end of the week but for now each day up until Christmas I will update this fanfic. Based on the original song. I do not own tekken property of namco._**

* * *

><p>On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...<p>

12 Drummers Drumming

On a Lone snowy night steve fox was resting over at asuka's house for the holidays wishing there was some way to confess his love for the young kazama. Steve was in her

living room where the fireplace was set. Steve looked intensely into the fireplace. Asuka came with some hot chocolate. She gave it to Steve and he swigged it slowly not to

burn but warm him at the same time. Even though she wanted to confess her affections for him too Asuka just smiled at him. Steve was getting warmer and now more

nervous thanks to Asuka. "Steve, you look like something's on your mind what is it?" Asuka asked. "Well truth is I wanted to tell you something delicate" Steve replied.

"What is it?" Asuka asked. "It's very hard to say, you know what just forget about it" "Come on say it!" Asuka begged. The British boxer just grabbed her by the shoulders

and pulled her close to him until they were inches apart "asuka I love you," Steve revealed in a soft yet serious tone. Asuka's eyes widened. She then pulled him into a kind

kiss on the lips which Steve was happy to return. "Me too" she said. They broke apart to the sound of drums playing outside; the two looked of the window to see six

drummers in lines of two playing their drums with skill. "Now there's something you don't see every day" steve said "Very true" asuka Replied as she resumed her kiss with

her new love.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was it please review and read my other stories. Ok then goodbye.<em>**


	2. day 11

_**Sorry for the wait everyone, Just being busy for the holidays. Anyway, here is the next chapter with more soon to come.**_

* * *

><p>On the eleventh day of Christmas,<p>

My true love sent to me

Eleven pipers piping

The snow covered everything downtown like a blanket of white as the season settled in for the holidays. Lee chaolan was just simply walking down the streets enjoying

the merry life as spotted a certain woman with dark brown short hair in a black businesses suit, lovely curves, and attractive behavior that he knew all too well he

approached her in a gentle manner and true manners.

"Hello, Chaolan, it's really a decency to see you. "Anna greeted. I had smiled at her; she said it was a decency to see me. So she sort of likes me a little bit I guess. "The

desire is all mine, lovely lady Williams." I replied. "So then may I asked what brings you to this wonderful part of town" he said. "Just trying to relieve off some stress I

guess" she replied then an idea went off in her head. "Why don't we talk to each other and hang out down shall we?" she smiled at him, "Alright lets." he said grinning.

they walked to her car and he opened the door for young woman.

Later on that night, Lee and Anna went to an amusement park. They spent some quality time together. Talking about family, jobs, and personal things. Lee went on a

Ferris wheel with Anna. While enjoying the view Anna laid her head on lee's shoulder as she looked up into those enticing eyes. The blushed red and figured now would

be the best time to say what was on their minds. "I love you."they both said at the same time. Then they eleven pipers on the ground piping a harmonious melody never

heard before.

As the Ferris wheel went up fireworks beamed in the air. "This is very nice." said Anna. "Want to kiss? It's the perfect time to do it. "Lee stated. "Sure." Anna agreed, so

Lee wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips. Soon they broke apart for some air.

Anna romantically sighed batting her eyes at Lee. "Anna, are you okay?" Lee asked sacredly. "Um...yeah .Yeah I'm okay." Anna shyly giggled. Anna and Lee French kissed

each other again while the fireworks erupted in the sky making it pretty. Once the ride stopped Anna and Lee went running into the night for some more fun in the

amusement park.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So here it is please read and review.<em>**


	3. AN

Hey there its tyzoo Sorry for not update had to study and work on my golfing skills before I could work on some of my stories. But now that I'm free I will get to work on the story as soon as I can. While I work on in read some of my other stories unless you haven't played the game it's based off of. So anyway just sending you all notice and really thanks out of all of my fics this one is the one with the most FF story and reviews. and if you any ideas i'm welcomed to any whatsoever. Good-bye.


End file.
